pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Acto I.5 Empate
Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Y ese título? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con el título? Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿"Empate"? Debe de ser el título con más spoiler de la historia. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png No lo creo, la verdad, he visto cosas peores... Archivo:LJack_MM.png Espera, ¿empate? ¿En serio, Lotto? Archivo:LKira_MM.png No me j*das, Jack, ¿en serio te esperabas que este piltrafa ganara un solo combate? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Esto... No creo que un piltrafa fuera capaz de sorprenderos a todos con lo del Rayo Solar. (Sonríe) Aunque yo creo que era fácil de adivinar. Supongo que estoy a otro nivel. Archivo:LJack_MM.png No creas. En realidad es muy simple, pero supongo que nadie tenía expectativa alguna de ti, así que la sorpresa fue para todos. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Deprimido) ¿En... en serio? Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Tienes que acabar deprimido todos los capítulos? P*to emo. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Se acurruca a una pared más deprimido aún) left thumb|center|315 px I.5 Empate Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¡Vamos, Ivysaur! ¡Tú puedes! Archivo:Cara_de_Ivysaur.png (Gruñe y aumenta la potencia del rayo) Archivo:Cara_de_Weezing.png (El rayo supera a su Lanzallamas y lo golpea) Archivo:LBorus_MM.png Fuck, Weezing! Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¡Remátalo con Doble Filo! Archivo:Cara_de_Ivysaur.png (Se lanza hacia Weezing! Archivo:LBorus_MM.png Weezing, do something! (Nervioso) Joder... Esto... ¡Weezing, Explosión! Archivo:LLotto_MM.pngArchivo:LKira_MM.pngArchivo:LJack_MM.png (Sorprendidos) Archivo:Cara_de_Weezing.png (Explota) Archivo:Cara_de_Ivysaur.png (La explosión lo golpea y cae al suelo debilitado) Archivo:LBorus_MM.png (Suspira aliviado) ¡Vuelve, Weezing! Archivo:Cara_de_Weezing.png (Vuelve a la Pokéball) Archivo:LBorus_MM.png Bueno, bueno, supongo que es un empate. ¡Debes estar orgulloso de haber empatado with me, the great Borus! (Se ríe) Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¡Vaya pedazo de victoria, Lotto! Archivo:LJack_MM.png ¡Sí, una victoria en toda regla! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, chaval! (Le da una palmada en la espalda a Lotto) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Hace que Ivysaur vuelva a su Pokéball) ... Archivo:LBorus_MM.png Hey... ¿Me estáis vacilando? ¡Esto ha sido un empate! It´s clear as fuck! Archivo:LKira_MM.png Empate mis ovarios. ¿Explotar a tu Pokémon? ¿Que clase de táctica suicida es esa? Archivo:LBorus_MM.png But... Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Estabas desesperado verdad? ¿Ha sido un movimiento desesperado verdad? Recoge tu poca dignidad y vete, anda. Archivo:LBorus_MM.png ¿C-cómo te atreves a... Archivo:LClovis_MM.png (Aplaude) Ha sido un buen combate. Archivo:LBorus_MM.png (Sorprendido) ¡S-sensei! Archivo:LLucy_MM.png (Aparece junto al chico rubio) ¡Hey chicos! Archivo:LBorus_MM.png ¡S-señorita Lucy! (Hace una reverencia de rodillas con la cabeza en el suelo) Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Sorprendida) ¡Lucy! Archivo:LLucy_MM.png ¡Kira! ¿Que tal, como estás? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Le da un golpecito en la frente) Tonta, tonta, el verano empezó hace un par de días. Nos hemos visto hace nada. Archivo:LLucy_MM.png (Se ríe) ¡Es verdad! Archivo:LJack_MM.png (Aparece junto a Lucy a toda velocidad) ¡Hey, Lucy! ¿Como estás? Archivo:LLucy_MM.png ¡Oh, Jack! Bien, ¿y tú? Archivo:LJack_MM.png Muy bien. Todos estamos bien... (Le pasa una mano por el hombro y le toca una teta sutilmente) Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Le noquea con un puñetazo) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Hola, Lucy. Archivo:LLucy_MM.png ¡Lotto! ¡Ha sido un combate genial! Archivo:LKira_MM.png Oh, ¿lo has estado viendo? Archivo:LClovis_MM.png Sí, lo hemos visto todo. Lucy quería saludar antes pero le he dicho que no es justo interrumpir un combate. Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Eh? ¿Quién es este? Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Sonrisa maliciosa) Oye, oye, ¿es tu novio? (Le da un codazo a Lucy) Rubio, ¿eh? ¿Así que te gustan así, eh? Archivo:LLucy_MM.png (Se sonroja) ¿Q-qué? No, e-es... Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Le susurra al oído) Oye, oye, ¿hasta donde habéis llegado? ¿Habéis pasado ya a la tercera base? Archivo:LLucy_MM.png (Roja como un tomate) ¡K-kira! Archivo:LKira_MM.png Oye, oye, estás roja. ¡Roja como un tomate! ¡Estás roja como un tomate! ¿Así que lo habéis hecho, eh? Archivo:LClovis_MM.png (Se ríe) Vaya, vaya, sí que has crecido, Kira. (Se echa el pelo hacia atrás) Lo siento, pero creo que no me reconoces. (Sonríe) Soy Clovis. Archivo:LKira_MM.png ¿Clovis...? (Se sonroja) ¿¡C-clovis!? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¿Eres tú, Clovis? ¡Hacía mucho que no te veía! Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Se esconde detrás de Lucy) Archivo:LClovis_MM.png Vaya, vaya, si es el renacuajo de Lotto. (Le frota la cabeza) Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¡Eh, que ya soy casi igual de alto que tú! Archivo:LClovis_MM.png (Se ríe) ¡Sí, sí, ya me he dado cuenta! Y el que está sangrando en el suelo supongo que es Jack, ¿no? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¡Exacto! Archivo:LClovis_MM.png Decidle hola de mi parte cuando se levante. Y supongo que ese Bouffalant es suyo. (Se acerca a Bouffalant y le acaricia) Archivo:Cara_de_Bouffalant.png (Contento) Archivo:LClovis_MM.png ¿Dónde está el debilucho? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png (Se pone serio de repente) Archivo:LLucy_MM.png ¡H-hermanito! ¿No lo sabes? Archivo:LClovis_MM.png ¿Eh? ¿El qué? Archivo:LLotto_MM.png Bueno, yo creo que nos vamos a ir yendo ya, ¿no, Kira? Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Con una voz muy baja casi susurrando) S-sí... Archivo:LClovis_MM.png ¿Ya os vais? ¡Bueno, yo me voy a quedar aquí todo el verano, así que ya nos veremos! Archivo:LLotto_MM.png ¡Sí! (Sonríe a duras penas) ¡Ya nos veremos! ¡Venga, Kira! (La coge de la mano y con la otra agarra a Jack del suelo y lo lleva a rastras) Archivo:LKira_MM.png (Con voz baja) O-oye... Suéltame... Archivo:LLotto_MM.pngArchivo:LKira_MM.png (Se alejan corriendo con Jack a rastras) Archivo:Cara_de_Bouffalant.png (Muge y corre tras ellos) Archivo:LClovis_MM.png Vaya, vaya, estos críos... Borus, ya te puedes levantar. Archivo:LBorus_MM.png (Se levanta) ¡Si, Sensei! Archivo:LClovis_MM.png Eh, Lucy, ¿pasa algo con el debilucho? Archivo:LLucy_MM.png Pues... Verás, hermanito, Noah ya no... thumb|center|315 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Path to the Strongest Categoría:The Sadistic Titan